Just Another Iron Fey Story
by a.t.ducky
Summary: Two original character stumble into the Nevernever and meet some interesting characters. PuckxOC AshXOC.
1. Chapter 1

When I go around my friend's house I don't expect much to happen. I'm not saying that my life is that boring and the only thrill is finding out I had spare change in my jeans pocket, but my life is average. A little too average…

That all changed, however, when in my friends wardrobe I heard a buzzing noise.

"Maybe it's a bee?" I said to my dear friend Abbie. This probably wasn't the case, but the weird noise genuinely scared me and saying something stupid would cover up this fear.

"Yeah…" She replied, her eyes fixed on the wardrobe as she spoke, but at least she dismissed my comment. "Anyway, I keep my cosplay outfits in the top drawer."

"Fascinating." I reply trying to sound interested in her words but my mind still drifted between the bee like noise in the wardrobe and the question: why would there be a bee in the wardrobe? So it had to be something more, right? I contemplated opening the wardrobe to revealing its buzzing contents.

Should I? Shouldn't I? _Buzz._ Should I? Shouldn't I? _Buzzzzzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Annoyance finally got the better of me.

"I'm going to open the wardrobe," I say in a very annoyed voice. "That buzzing will be the bloody death of me!"

Fuming, I snatch the wardrobe doors so wide open they nearly fall off the hinges. Abbie nearly tackled me with how badly I treated her furniture. But that didn't concern me. What concerned me was the tiny pixie hovering right in front of me. My brain did a loopty loop at how unreal this had to be. I turned to Abbie to see if she could see what I could…apparently so. Both of us looked dead on at the mythical creature with shocked expressions for at least three minutes.

"Uuummmmm…hello." Abbie spoke so timidly.

It didn't say anything.

"Can we help you?" I say after a minute silence.

Nothing.

It hovered there for a good two minutes and then it spoke.

"Follow me." It said in such a high voice the corners of my mouth twitched. It stared at me. I tried to contain laughter, out of politeness I succeeded. The look of this creature was amusing to me. A typical pixie. Pointed ears, very small and wings. The fact that a typical pixie is meant to be mythological was yet to be determined.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Follow me."

Then it turned around and vanished at the back of the wardrobe.

"Should we follow it?" Abbie asked.

_Of course we should! A pixie just materialised out of your wardrobe! _I thought.

"Might as well," I reply. "What else are we going to do?"

And with that we climbed into the wardrobe and walked dead on to the back.

_Maybe we were just imagining things I thought we were probably high off life again…we do have a vast imagination after all, when we get to the back, nothing will be there. Yup, nothing. Because pixies do not exist…but then life will be boring without a little adventure…_

"Hey, Abbie has this wardrobe always been this big?"

"Yeah in my dreams when I own a big mansi-"

"NO WAY!" We say at the exact same time.

In front of us was impossible. Nothing like this should exist in a wardrobe. A new world. Where did it come from though, was it always here? How did Abbie not notice Narnia in her wardrobe? I mean it's kind of impossible.

"Where are we?"

"I think I can answer that, young grasshoppers." Chimed a very spiritual voice.

From where we stood the voice sounded like it came from behind us. But as we turned around something was crawling under the dirt and sprouted right in front of us. At first it looked like a sapling but then it grew and grew to the same size as blossom tree and bloomed the richest smelling blossom flowers ever. The only thing different with this tree was the fact that it didn't have pink flowers but bright orange ones instead and the leaves also matched this colour scheme. It looked more like an autumn version of our worlds blossom trees with all the orange going on.

"You are in the Nevernever, children." It chimed

"…Ok…tree." I say, feeling a little disorientated. Pixies, Narnia, talking trees, what the hell next?

"I am the Tree of Guidance."

"So will you guide us around?" Abbie asked.

"Um, no. I'm more of a spiritual guidance tree." It said sounded a little put off Abbie's question.

"What's your name then?" I ask. "You know if you're gonna stick around and give us guidance, we need to know your name."

"I am the Tree of Guidance. That has always been my name. And I will have you know I sprout when you are in need of guidance."

"Ok we get it you're the almighty tree. Now if you're only going to pop up when you feel all guidey and whatever at least point us in a safe direction for now and leave us alone." I say feeling a little annoyed this tree can't do its job properly.

"Fine. That way." It sprouted a branch from its truck to point at a forest.

"Ok. See you later tree." I say walking off.

"Bye." Abbie said with a goodbye gesture.

So we walked to the forest. From far away it looked pretty but up close, trees almost touched the sky and blocked the sun so the ground was dead. Creatures seemed to lurk in every bush but I didn't get a chance to look at them long enough as they would shrink back into the darkness making it difficult to detect what they were. We only stood on the outskirts; god knows what lurked deeper in the forest.

"Shall we go in then?" I turn to Abbie.

"Uuhhh…as long as that doesn't follow."

As I turned around a dark shape immerged from the horizon. It came closer to us. The shadow crawled out of in front of us and in the light of the sun we saw a hunter on horseback.

"What do you think he's hunting Amy?" Abbie said to me.

"You. You shouldn't be here!" He said.

And with that he drew out a bow and arrow.

"Crap! Abbie run!"

"Right behind you!"

We ran into the forest. It was the only way to slow down the galloping horse and hide from the hunter.

"Amy! Turn left!" Abbie yelled. That was a good idea as I saw dense bushes and trees, too close together for the hunter to squeeze past on his horse but far apart so Abbie and I could run through. I turned around and all I saw was the hunter stop and stare at us through the bushes and trees. He couldn't go through, we were safe.

"Close…call…" I pant to Abbie.

I looked around at where we were and I realise that we ran into thorned bushes. Then I looked at Abbie and then at myself. Our clothes were torn. Whatever bit of skin that was exposed on my legs and arms was bloodied. Same with Abbie. My blue jeans were purple where the blood had mixed with the fabric; my jacket wasn't that bad as it was black with cartoon figures dotted randomly but it was still ruined; my face was bloody as well, according to Abbie. But that wasn't the worst. What was worse was the fact we were stranded in the middle of a forest with no way of getting out. The Tree of Guidance was looking rather useful now- note the sarcasm.

And then something rustled in the bushes.

"Crap. We're gonna die." I say sounding defeated.

"Damn straight you are."

"Crap!" I repeated.

"Now you're going to come back with me whether you like it or not." The hunter spoke with such an alluring voice I would have accepted his offer if my life wasn't on the line.

"Um, no thanks. We'll just be on our way now." I grabbed Abbie arm and started walking.

"Not so fast!" The hunter stepped right in front of us. Up close he was attractive. He was tall. His features were striking. He was definitely not human. His eyes were large and a grey shade, I liked them. But the way his voice was so calm yet so intimidating shocked me and I stumbled back a few steps.

"What do you want with us?" Abbie said sounding like she was pleading.

"To take you back to my queen."

"Not so fast Princey!"

Behind the hunter stood a tall, red headed and fearless boy about our age. I thought I heard Abbie sigh. She sounded glad to see a hero.

"Back off Goodfellow!"

"Make me." Our hero smirked.

"Fine," he pulled out a bow placed an arrow on the string. "Back off," he turned towards me and Abbie. "Or the girls get it."

"Ha. You don't have the guts!" Our hero taunted.

Wrong move.

_Ping_

The arrow was realised and so was a shooting pain in my left shoulder.

I fell to the floor in pain. It was tremendous. Unbearable. The pain shot through my whole body. Nothing could compare.

"Right you asked for it!" Our hero replied.

Out came a dagger. Our hero threw it at the hunter and he too was injured. Too injured to fight. He withdrew from our existence and in the distance we heard hooves beating on the floor.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We are now." Abbie said sounding star struck.

"No…not really…I could do with a doctor right about now." I said through gritted teeth.

And after a few seconds of battling with the pain I gave up and felt myself being carried away whilst hearing a very deep conversation Abbie was having with our hero. She so fancies him.

Finally breaking out of deep sleep I awoke to find that I was not in the forest anymore, but in a cosy bed in a huge bedroom. _I wonder where Abbie is._ The thought brought me out of the bed and towards the door. I reached my hand for the handle only to be stopped by voices talking outside the door. I leaned so my left ear was on the door to hear well. I recognised Abbie's voice at once and the guy that saved us but there was a presence about the third voice that made me think he was some kind of king or something. He sounded powerful, even through solid wood. Then they stopped. And then footsteps grew louder. Someone slammed open the door and threw me off my feet.

"Ow. Watch it!"

"Sorry, didn't see you through the door."

Then as I looked up I saw the hero from the forest. He had fiery red hair, he was tall and he kept throwing Abbie admiring glances when she wasn't looking. He was actually very good looking but not as good looking as the guy from the forest.

"Hey who was that guy you saved us from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh he was Prince Ash, slimy little creature. His existence is pathetic. Doesn't deserve one!"

"Hey that's not nice! He's really hot, give him a chance!" I flushed red. What am I saying? I don't love Ash. He tried to kill me. I don't love him. I don't love him.

"I love him."

Everybody stared at me. Crap. What's happened to me?


	2. Chapter 2

At this particular point in time I didn't know how to feel, it was like something had taken control of my heart and mind and told me how to use them. It felt alien to me but I didn't mind. Like darkness had engulfed my former self and replaced me with someone new; someone better. Every negative emotion drained from my body- hate, envy and sorrow- and was replaced with more upbeat, positive feelings- love, selflessness, and joy. To think this started with an arrow.

"What do you mean you love Ash?" Puck had shouted.

"Umm…it means that…I love Ash."

"No way!" This time it was Abbie that shouted. Seriously I'm standing next to them, what's the point in shouting?

"Yes way. I knew as soon as I looked into his eyes, he was the one."

"OK if you gazed so lovingly into his eyes, what colour are they?" Puck crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a reply. Abbie was standing right next to him uncertain where to put herself.

_Crap!_ I thought _I didn't get a close enough look on his eyes._

"Err…green?"

"Wrong! Every fey in the Winter Court have blue eyes."

I just stared not knowing what to say. I had such strong emotions for Ash but I can't even remember specific details about his existence. Feeling ashamed, I just stood there in silence not wanting to take part in the interrogation any more. It wasn't awkward at all for me although Abbie probably felt alone without me presence to make this world seem less scary. A couple of times I saw her throw love filled glances at Puck when he wasn't looking and Puck doing the same to Abbie. If only Ash was here I wouldn't feel so alone…

But I couldn't be weak. I had to be strong. I had to be someone new.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Oberon burst through. He looked like he had something important to say but after being here for a day I learnt he always had something to say. He was the king. His presence drifted through the room and stood before me. Myself, Puck, Abbie and Oberon were still in the bedroom I had woken up in last night, apparently we weren't allowed to roam the castle in case of danger.

"I have made arrangements for Abbie and Amy to stay here." Oberon announced.

"For how long?" Abbie asked a little shyly.

"Forever"

"We can't stay here forever though, we have families and friends who don't even know we're here." I said.

"You should have thought of that before you trespassed here in the Nevernever. Because of your foolish actions you cannot leave!

"But why?"

"Because you may lead our enemies to our kingdom just for that so called 'love' you claim to be easily lead by! Don't you get it you are the Unseelie courts most prized weapon now; you can lead them to our hideouts, you can- in fact you will- almost certainly lead us to our deaths!"

"So why don't you guys lead the way back home for us then- so that the Unseelie place can't take us?" Abbie protested.

"They will still find you. They know where you two came from." And with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

When the door slammed behind him Puck relaxed.

"Gotta love our fine king's speeches. Eh?"

No one replied.

"…So we have to stay here…forever…?" I could see Abbie starting to tear up. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her and tell her everything's going to be ok. But it wasn't. No matter how many times I said we'd find a way out of here I knew we were stuck. It was hopeless.

"Cheer up. You have me." Puck said.

"…Really…?" Abbie looked into his eyes and he looked back. They were having a moment together.

Or two.

I felt slightly awkward then. So I turned around and walked to the window to admire the view. It was beautiful. As far as my eyes could see there were mountains and the greenest grass which brought so many colours to my eyesight. There were flowers everywhere of every colour-except the dull ones. Even at night colours seemed to pop in the darkness. At least if we'd have to stay here forever the views would be worth exploring with Abbie. I turned around to tell Abbie that tomorrow we'd have to walk around the castle to take in the new scenery but I realised they were still having their moment. I felt happy for Abbie. She had found love. They could spend the forever here together. They could share so many experiences together feeling wanted and loved whilst I watched in the background crying as I would never experience true happiness without Ash with me.I felt sorry for myself for getting so caught up in someone I didn't even know properly. What was wrong with me? Maybe I'm just lonely…

I felt a chill from the window so I hugged myself to stop me from getting a cold and to comfort myself from the hurt I was already feeling.

"OW"

Both Abbie and Puck snapped out of their daydream.

"What is it Amy?" Abbie asked.

"…I'm not sure…something sharp's sticking out of my shoulder."

"Let's have a look then."

I took my jacket off and held the sleeves of my shirt to my shoulder. And there it was. The cause of the pain. It looked I had been stabbed with a stick and it broke off just two centimetres above my skin. It didn't really hurt, only when I touched it there was be a warm, stinging sensation that engulfed the circumference of the stick. But where did I get this injury?

"OW," I said as I poked it again. "When did this happen?"

"Don't you remember?" Abbie sounded shocked. Her shock deepened when I shook my head and she proceeded by telling me the story. "Ash did it. When we were out in the forest he shot you with the arrow."

"But why did it snap?"

"Umm…well as I carried you back to the castle I snapped it cause it was so long and it kept poking me in the face." Puck looked ashamed of himself and his head was low. Abbie looked like she was going to tackle him to the ground. "But I think that might be the cause of your affection to Ash. I've heard of love arrows before. I know because I make them- but I have never come across or even made one this strong."

"…Right… should I just take it out or should I just leave it in my shoulder…or something?"

"Umm…it's best to just to leave it in until it wears off and then take it out otherwise it could lead to the wound never healing up properly because it's charmed to do that. But that could be years."

"Right."

"This is probably how Ash is going to lure you back to the Unseelie court now. Good thing we are here to protect you. Right?"

"…Yeah…"

"This is probably what Oberon meant by you're the Unseelie courts secret weapon."

Puck just kept on talking about how I'm just a weapon in this world. I felt like I was being used by Ash. Tears started stinging my eyes but I kept them in, not wanting to seem weak.

"Well it's getting late," Puck announced. "I'll leave you two to get some sleep anyway."

He gave Abbie one last love filled look. I turned around yet again so I didn't feel like I was intruding on their moment. When I looked back to see if they were done they were kissing. It was cute as it was clearly Puck who planted the kiss on Abbie and she looked completely shocked. I coughed to indicate the moment was way past awkwardness and they pulled apart.

"Well, see you two tomorrow."

He left the room and Abbie was left star struck.

"Well, shall we get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day…"

"…Ok" Abbie chimed and she drifted to her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

I walked over to my bed on the other side of the room and drifted to sleep.

All of my dreams were hunted by the hunter in the forest. Sometimes he would walk over to me, hold my hands and whisper into my ear that I belong with him in the Unseelie court. He would release my hands and drift away into darkness. It was my choice whether to follow him or not. I wanted to. He was so hypnotising, he was striking not only with his features but his charm. I didn't need to see his presence to know he was there. I needed him. Something inside of me craved for him to be around me. I took a step toward the darkness where his disappeared to and it surrounded me. Holding me tightly suffocating me slowly. Ash then appeared; he seemed to be harnessing the darkness.

"Ash…help…me" I would choke. But all he did was smirk as my life seemed to be slipping away from me.

"You…mean…nothing to me."

I woke up screaming but I wasn't scared. Not anymore. I knew what I had to do. Arrow or not I love Ash and I know how to win his affection.

"Are you ok Amy?" Abbie sounded very concerned. "You sounded like you had a bad dream."

"Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing. I'm gonna find a bathroom. Be back in a bit."

"Ok."

I left the room. God knows where I was going. I just wanted to leave this goddamn place. I headed straight down the corridor I found myself at a spiral staircase that had a flight of stairs going up and going down.

_Which way do I go?_

"And where do you think you're going?"

I turned round to see who the voice belonged to. No one. It must have been in my head. I stepped on the spiral staircase and was halfway through a step to the upstairs when I heard it again.

"Where are you going?"

I stepped off the staircase and hissed "Who's there?"

"Down here."

I looked down and there it was the source of the voice. A cat?

"What's going on?" I slipped out.

"I keep asking that and you won't answer."

"How do you talk? You're a cat!"

The cat chuckled at me.

"Well I open my mouth and words come out. And yes, I am a cat and you're clearly a human."

"What's all the commotion about…?"

Out came another cat from the corridor. Looking sleepy as she crawled out and met my gaze.

"Umm…"

"Hello Amy," she began. "Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I am a cat."

"Ok…well that cleared everything up."

"For the last time, human, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well you're going the wrong way my dear. You want to go downstairs." The female cat spoke.

"Umm…thanks…Mrs Kitty-Cat"

"That's Mrs Katie-Cat to you. Oh and this is my husband Grimalkin."

"Ok well I'll see you round anyway."

I turned and headed down the stairs, glad to not be talking to cats anymore. Can cats even get married?

The stairs seemed to go on forever twisting ever so ferociously that I became dizzy. But I reached the bottom took a step off them and proceeded with my mission. I came to two massive doors that stood way above tree height and grabbed the handle to open them. The air was cool. It was refreshing to my warm face.

"OW."

The arrow started hurting again so held my sleeves to my shoulder and ripped it from myself. It wasn't damaged from where it was inside me, just bloody. I could feel warm blood oozing from the wound but I continued leaving the castle proximities in my search for Ash.

Even though this world was new to me I could feel Ash's presence, it was like we were connected. Or magnets waiting to be connected in this world. I knew where he would be.


	3. Chapter 3

I was starting to drag my feet now. Exhaustion took over too quickly for my liking. I needed to see Ash. Immediately. I needed to know if he truly loved me or if it was fate playing some sick joke on my feelings. I left the castle about an hour ago but I wasn't sure, time seemed to stop in this world. It didn't really matter, what really mattered was finding Ash and sorting out my real emotions from the artificial ones.

I'd been wondering aimlessly now, I was positive I past the same tree three times now.

There was an unnatural chill in the air now. It felt refreshing actually. The Seelie court was always surrounded by this humid weather. I was never fond of hot weather and from the one day spent in the castle I knew it wasn't the place for me. That's why I had to see Ash; we both shared an unusual love for the same weather- winter. He was apparently a prince of the weather, which was cool- literally- and I enjoyed the shivering cold as oppose to the blistering heat. Maybe this would bring our love closer together and he would realise that I was worthy of him.

Little white flakes were falling from the sky and I realised it was snowing. I was close. This kept my morale up for the time being.

I was surrounded by dense forest but then it opened up into a clearing and there in front of me materialised a castle, more appealing than the Unseelie one. It looked stunning even though I was a good half an hours walk from even reaching the walls.

After I was done taking in the scenery I realised that the snow became heavier and heavier with every minute I stood there like a root vegetable.

So I made my way to the castle and it was the longest journey I had ever taken. Even though I quite enjoy the cold season, this was unbearable. It was that numb feeling you get when standing in the cold for too long. Only the numbness was broken when sharp ice crystals form the sky scraped across your face and left the impression that you had been standing in a mini knife shower.

After about an hour or so I finally made it to the ice palaces walls. Strangely it wasn't guarded by trolls such as the ones in the Seelie court, probably because no creature, whether adapted to the cold or not, would ever venture out this far. Unless they were me…

"You'll have to go around, darling."

Oh no, not the talking cats again.

"Have you been following me? And don't call me darling, it makes me feel patronised and I don't like that."

Katie-cat just stared at me then spoke.

"Alright Amy-sizzle, yes I have been following you."

"Why? Do I smell like tuna or something?"

"No…as a matter of fact you smell like blood."

"Huh-"

I looked down at my jeans and noticed I was still wearing the same blood soaked clothes since I got here.

"Oh."

"You should be more careful, human. Many beasts live in the Nevernever and would do anything to get there claws into something so defenceless and lost."

"Well I guess I'm just I lucky ducky and call me Amy-sizzle. It sounds cool."

"Very well."

"What are you following me for anyway?"

Katie-cat stared at me for half a minute as if wondering how I could be so ignorant.

"Because I am a cat."

"Oh, very well explained. Cuz I didn't know that before."

She still kept staring at me. At that particular moment I decided I hated cats, especially this one.

"I'm gonna walk around now, so I guess I'll see you later…"

"Very well, but if you wish to break into the Unseelie court you'll have to go under the ground, or under ice, since passage has frozen in the blizzard season."

"What are you talking about, there's a castle right in front of me."

I reached out my hand and attempted to touch the walls. They were clearly visible but my hand went straight through them. Curse this cat and its unlimited knowledge!

"Where's this ice passage then?"

"It's about an hour's walk to the west. You'll know what it looks like when you reach it, trolls will be guarding. They shouldn't be a problem if you have a weapon. This stick should do."

With that Katie-cat zipped into the distance and out of sight. But not for long. She pounced back with snow coating her whiskers and a familiar stick between her teeth, still bloody, still sharp.

"Here," Katie-cat spoke, not sounding out of breath at all "Use this to fight off the trolls."

"Umm, you want me to fight off trolls with a half broken love arrow? What's it gonna do leave a nasty boo-boo that'll make them fall in love with the first thing it sees?" I say mocking Katie-cat. It mustn't have wounded her feelings because she was back with the staring again like I just said something moronic.

"Yes."

I'd had it with this cat and the power to annoy me so easily. I'd had enough of this world so far, I just wanted to grab Ash and run for it. Something snapped inside me and my temper fled out of me so easily.

"Oh well that just great! Just _freaking _great! I'm expecting to march up to a castle where the love of my life lives, fight off trolls with _this_ arrow," I rammed the arrow in front of the cats face for emphasis "Possibly fight off ninjas or something, find Ash, convince him that we belong together, possibly be thrown out of a window for breaking and entering, _die _from part frost bite and part loneliness _and…_ be the laughing stock of _both_ bloody courts! Is there anything I've missed out Mrs Katie-cat?"

I was shocked by my sudden outburst but I was still mad. My emotions seemed to be easily aggravated by such small things.

"No, that's it."

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Good luck. Oh and be warned, the path you are walking on will only throw more problems in your direction. Be prepared, Amy, mentally and physically, you have yet to discover what this world is truly like. Have no doubt that secrets will unravel at your expense and nothing you can do will change that."

"I suppose this is as much help as you're gonna give then isn't it?"

"Not quite, there's a blizzard on its way, be careful."

"Thanks," my anger seemed to have calmed down for now and I was suddenly grateful for the cats help…even though it was difficult to see what this cat had said that was so helpful in my journey for Ash. "How can I repay you?"

"A debt would be fitting."

I saw nothing wrong with this so I agreed that whenever the cat needed help, I would be there to assist.

I started heading in any direction in hope that in was the right way but I heard Katie-cat speak "West is the opposite of that way" and I was sent to the right direction. As I looked to thank the cat it had disappeared. At least that's one less thing to worry about.

I continued my search for Ash with only hope on my side and an arrow in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is written from the view point of the character Abbie whilst Amy is searching for the Winter court. Enjoy :)**

It has been at least one hour since Amy went to use the bathroom so I figured she got lost and decided to go look for her.

It shouldn't be that hard, I mean the way she dresses is so…extreme, with her navy skinny jeans, bright blue t-shirt, her black jacket with random cartoon characters, studded black ankle boots, complete with black hair with blonde flashing through. Finding her should be easy.

I crept quietly to the wooden door and opened it slowly so that I did not disturb anybody's sleep. It was completely useless; the tremendous sound it made could have woken the dead. I snuck around it when it was only a quarter of the way open and almost darted to the end of the corridor desperately trying to find Amy but I slowed down when I realised she might be in one of the rooms on either side of the corridor. The whole place looked so intimidating. I had no idea where to start looking first.

It was probably hopeless. She was probably already back in our room wondering where the hell I am. But this didn't feel possible. I knew she was in trouble and I knew I had to help her.

There were at least fifty doors on each side of the stretch of corridor. Oh where should I start, each door looks the flipping same?

In sheer disparity I opened a door at least ten away from ours. It was a bad choice. Within the room where two…creatures of some sort. They were at least half the size of the average human but with twice more energy. They were red and clothed unusually. It was a cross between what a teenage rock band would wear and steampunk. They were running from one end of the room to the other with no apparent goal in doing so. I stood there in shock. I had never seen something so amazing in all my life. They were funny creatures and I wished I could take one away with me. I wanted to get a better look so I took a couple of steps into the room.

Then it hit me.

I'd seen these creatures before, in a dream. A nightmare actually. It was one where it would start out blissfully, like a dream. Everything would be fine and then those…things would appear and…

I needed to get out of the room.

I slowly backed away hoping they wouldn't see me but that attempt failed.

Their heads rotated eerily towards me and I was met with glowing yellow eyes. A zip ran across their faces and down their necks. No emotions lurked on their faces. This was a bad sign because right when they acknowledged your existence is when the scary part happens.

The zip that ran across their faces came undone. Like a hand puppet they turned inside out and collapsed to the floor and their insides became outside, revealing my worst nightmare.

Daddy longlegs. What looked like a heard came swarming towards me. They clang to me and I could feel my very heart beating a mile a minute. I tried to swot them away but there were too many. I tried to run out of the room but ended up running into a wall and bumping my head. After that, all I remembered was I figure running to my aid and carrying me away from the room.

_A nightmare began. It was about Amy._

_It felt like I was hovering over her, sort of like a conscious. _

_She was somewhere snowy. She was hidden in a cave hugging her legs to her chest to keep warm. It was a horrible sight, her lips were blue and she was shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to go help but the closer I thought I was getting, the further away she kept slipping. I decided to stay and just watch seeing if there were any visual clues to her whereabouts. Nothing._

_Then I tried to talk to her._

"_Hey, Amy. Do you think it's time for you to come home? I've been so worried about you."_

_No reply._

"_Hey Amy!"_

_Still nothing._

"_AMY!"_

_More shakes. Then she lay down and became still. Snow just covering her face and wind blowing through her hair._

"_Amy, please don't do this to me," I managed between sobs. "You're not really dead. Please wake up."_

I was then violently woken up. Someone was shaking me by my shoulders.

"Hey are you ok, Abbie," It was Puck; he had whispered which was good because my head was killing. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

He was so concerned for me. He was so nice to me, probably the only person in this world who did.

"What happened?"

"You hit you head off a wall. It was a good thing I was around otherwise you would have spent the night with…daddy longlegs."

He chuckled at the thought.

"It's not my fault. They're really scary. Last time I came face to face with a daddy longlegs I had to defend myself with a guitar."

I blushed when he noticed he was laughing at me. He found me funny. I nearly fainted again.

I realised there was a smell of something sweet in the air. It smelt like apples and toast. I turned to the bed stand and noticed there was a tray full of what looked like apple jam on toast.

"What's this?"

"Oh it's breakfast in bed, since I figured you wouldn't really want to get out of bed."

I shot up.

"It's morning?" My eyes widened in shock when he nodded. "No, Amy's been missing since last night."

"…Really? She probably got lost-"

"No I had a dream and I think she's in danger. Is there anywhere around here that has lots of snow."

Puck stood up in genuine concern.

"The Winter court."

"We need to go there. Now."

Puck sighed in frustration.

"Look the chances are she's probably dea-"

"Don't say that. I know Amy and I think I know roughly where she is. Can you take me Puck?"

"…Fine, but I'm only doing this because it's for you Abbie."

I blushed. He was doing this for me. It was so romantic.

I rose from bed, ready for our little search party.

Puck looked me up and down in utter disgust. I felt slightly self-conscious as he did so.

"I think you need to change."

I eyed my clothes and noticed that I was still wearing the same things since I got here. Plain blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, a pair of plain black shoes and a grey jacket with a pretty, bright floral pattern jacket, all soaked with blood from our little trip into the forest.

"…right."

After about ten minutes of finding clothes and changing into them, I finally took small bites out of the breakfast and was ready to set off. I was now wearing silky black trousers, a hot pink t-shirt, the same black shoes and a thick lacy purple cape which was going to keep me warm in the Winter court. I decided not to put the cape on yet as it was far too humid.

Puck had also changed his clothes. He was wearing thick creamy, green trousers, a simple blue shirt that contrasted beautifully with his emerald eyes, black ankle boots and a cape, which he was going to wear in the Winter court.

I just about swallowed the breakfast when Puck turned to me.

"You ready, Abbie?"

"Of course."

"Oh there's been one thing I've wanted to do since last night."

He cupped the sides of my face with his hands and pulled me towards him for a kiss. I closed my eyes and our lips met. He tasted of apples and toast. We were intertwined for about thirty and then our tongues touched. It was my second ever kiss and it was magical. I now had the full taste of apples. We pulled apart for the briefest of seconds and I breathed in his sent. He smelt of the earth itself and a bit of heaven, if there were a smell. We were locked again in another kiss. This time it was more passionate. I parted my lips and was greeted by his tongue again. He was delicate. I savoured every moment of this. We stayed like this for a moment before we pulled away. I opened my eyes and ours eyes met.

"Puck?"

"Yes, Abbie."

"Let's go find us an Amy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is back to the view point of Amy again. Thank you to P a r a f r o s y n I for pointing out the eye colour thing, I will work around it because I'm too lazy to change it ;)**

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy ^_^'**

It had been about half an hour travelling in the west in search of Ash- my love. Exhaustion was taking over far too quickly but I was determined to be united with Ash. That was the only thing that kept me going.

I had been travelling in a dense forest for a while. The trees seemed to touch the skies which meant there wasn't a whole lot of light to guide the way. But I trust my instincts.

I must have been heading in the right direction Katie-cat had suggested as there was a royal feeling to the air I was breathing. I wished I had changed into something a little cleaner and fitting for the occasion but love would have to make sacrifices, I suppose.

The bitter weather still raged on. The cat was right about the blizzard. My fingers were becoming numb and my legs were threatening to give up on me.

The trees were becoming a lot less dense, so I guessed the passage the Unseelie Court was approaching. However, my body needed to rest. I was becoming rapidly tired and staying awake wasn't an option anymore.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a cave. That should offer some protection from the snow. Then I thought about creatures that lurked inside caves- bears, bats, snakes, things that could shred me to pieces- I was carrying my arrow but I still felt defenceless by myself.

I couldn't continue in this weather. The snow was plummeting to the ground and was impossible to walk around in anymore.

The cave was my salvation now. After all I needed to rest if I wanted to carry on my journey.

I headed inside the cave and found a snow-free patch where I could sleep, which was not too far inside the cave if I wanted a guaranteed simple and quick exit out of the shelter. Hopefully, I won't be snowed in by morning. I set my arrow next to me ready to attack, or possibly dig my way out in the morning.

For a while I watched the snow get heavier and heavier from the shelter of the cave but I still felt the bitter cold freezing me from the inside. I soon I fell asleep though.

Even though I was in deep sleep I could feel myself shaking from deep within. The weather had become worse from what I could feel. I was in a sleep-like state but I was aware of what I could hear around me and feel. It was as if my eyes were frozen shut. I didn't like the feeling, I realised I was freezing to death and I could feel the cold gently easing me into a deep sleep.

I couldn't die before I saw Ash but I was fighting a losing battle.

I shuck more and more. It was uncontrollable.

Despite not being able to see anything I could feel a presence watching me.

It unnerved me at first but maybe they would get help. I tried to call for them to save me from death but my strength had left me. Then I heard them call to me.

"Amy? "

I tried to yell an answer to let them know that I was still living but no sound was made.

"Amy!"

Still no sound would escape from me. I just kept on shaking. I knew that voice from somewhere but my mind seemed to have frozen as well as my body.

"AMY!"

More shakes. I felt the shakes take over me and then they subsided. I only lay there. I couldn't move, speak or feel anything anymore, only my mind seemed active.

I heard more voices calling only not for me this time.

"Hey Ash! You caught something yet?"

My saviour replied.

"Yeah! Help me carry it home!"

Ash was my saviour! He knew my name! He was going to save me! He also referred to me as 'it' but if it guaranteed life for me and warmth, I'm not complaining!

I could feel Ash pick me up and carry me off to his home. I fell into darkness and felt lips press to my forehead. Suddenly, nearly being frozen to death paid off.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally awoke form my slumber, I could feel my joints ache.

_Must be from the cold._

Ah, yes, I slept in a cave last night and nearly froze to death. Lucky me.

Then it hit me.

I shot up from the bed I mysteriously appeared in.

I slept in a cave, yes, but only for a short amount of time because… Ash had saved me.

How could I forget such an event! My one true love came to my aid when death was creeping up on me, but who did the other voices he was with belong to?

I got out of the bed; it was in a much bigger room than the one in the Seelie court. It was also a few degrees cooler but it was just right for me. Nobody seemed to be around so I thought about looking around the room. The arrow I was carrying was nowhere to be seen. I guess I didn't need it after all. There was a lovely view outside the window but I remembered why I was here… to claim my love to Ash.

I grew bored of the room so decided to look around the building until I could find someone. The exit was all the way across form the bed, I walked towards it.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I snapped my vision back to the window.

Ash was there. He was also shirtless. I nearly had a mental breakdown at the view. He was well shaped, not too thin, but not too muscly, a true hunter at its finest. He was pale, like me, but not so pasty, which was to be expected from living in a world of snow, ice and no sun. He had cuts and scars, possibly from hunting something with claws and teeth and other deadly characteristics over a long period of time but one cut was recent. It was from when Puck had thrown his dagger at Ash.

"Umm… I umm…"

My thoughts became jumbled and my speech failed me when I tried to seem cool around him. His presence overwhelmed me.

I found myself staring at his chest again.

"If you don't stop staring at me I will turn you into a fox and hunt you down."

Was that a threat or a promise?

"Oh…sorry, it's just your, um, cut looks like it hurts."

"I've had worse," Ash said defensively, I hope I didn't strike a nerve. "It's nothing I can't handle. How did you get here anyway?"

"I walked most of the way."

"Does Goodfellow know you're here?"

"No."

"That's typical, Goodfellow can't even keep a little, weak, lost human girl away from me."

For some reason that cut deep.

"I'm not little…or weak." I muttered.

"What was that, human?" His words continued to sting. He was just as cold as the season he rules.

"Nothing."

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither of us broke the quiet spell that had fallen. Ash sat on the windowsill pondering something.

I became lost in my own thoughts for a few moments, reflecting on this poor decision I had made. Maybe Ash wasn't all that I thought he was. And now nobody knows I'm here and I can't find my way back.

My love for Ash was fading.

All the sacrifices I made seeing him, leaving the safety of the Seelie court, leaving Abbie in a world she was stuck in because of my own petty curiosity and risking my own life.

What brought this upon me?

That's right, the love arrow.

"Where's my arrow?"

"Oh," Ash reached from behind him, from where I stood the arrow was hidden. "You brought it with you?"

I nodded in reply.

"Good. When we capture our prisoners we like to make them keep what reminds them of their previous, happy lives."

He handed me the arrow. It was nice of him to do this, you know, let me keep a weapon in his castle.

"So when you realise that you shouldn't have trespassed on our territory, this arrow will remind you that you could have stayed at home, where family and friends will wait for you to come back but you will never return. This arrow will never let you forget that it was your fault you were caught by us. This arrow will remind you that you don't belong here, that you aren't wanted here and that I hate you."

Yet again his words stung at my heart. My eyes started to fill with tears. I would not cry in front of him though. I want to prove I am strong. I also felt the restraint that's been on my heart, since the love arrow hit me, be released. Freedom. That's all I felt.

"So why did you shoot me with it then?"

Ash seemed dazed at my words. It was a simple question. Why did he do it? And was it me or did he slightly blush?

"Don't ever talk to me again, human!" This was the first time I heard him raise his voice. He lost his cool and slipped into a hot rage.

"The name's Amy, as well!" I raised my voice to match his temper. Two can play at this game.

It was another poor choice. When he heard my tone he stomped over to me and struck my face. Hard.

It sent me tumbling to the floor.

Ash walked out of the room and said "We will discuss this tomorrow" and slammed the door.

It seemed like everything was going from bad to worse.

And I was stuck with a useless arrow to remind me of home. All I can remember was being under a spell until he declared his hate for me.

I now have a plan.


End file.
